You're My Strawberry
by SitDog-Boy
Summary: This is the sequel to Ichigo and Ryou Under the Mistletoe What will become of Ichigo and Ryou's relationship? Read and find out!
1. Tell Us!

Hey, everybody! It's me again! I've decided to make a sequel to my first story, "Ichigo and Ryou Under the Mistletoe" and this is it! This story will answer questions you may have had after the previous one such as: "What ever happened to that stupid Masaya?" or "What will Ichigo's friends think about her and Ryou kissing?" or the most important one, "When will Ryou and Ichigo ever actually TELL each other how they feel?!" Enough of this and on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew every time? It's kind of obvious if I use my time writing FAN fiction. But I'll say it. "I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew."

**You're My Strawberry**

**Chapter 1- Tell us!**

It was almost two weeks since that fateful Christmas night, the one that caught everyone completely off guard. Luckily, Ichigo had been able to fairly easily avoid all the questions the other Mews threw at her. Then again, her luck was bound to run out sometime. And so it did one day after work at the café. Mint locked her special "Ichigo" collar around her neck and said, "You won't get away this time! You're going to tell us exactly what's going on between you and Ryou! C'mon!"

"But nothing's going on!" Ichigo pleaded, "Honestly!" Despite the redhead's protests, Mint dragged her back to her mansion, followed by the other three in their group. Once inside, the collar was removed, but all four girls held Ichigo down, as they demanded an explanation. The young teen was showered with questions like, "Oh my god, are you and Ryou dating?" and, "What about Masaya?"

Ichigo sighed, "Look, Ryou and I aren't dating and there is nothing going on between us. About Masaya, well, he likes someone else, but that's okay with me. Really."

Mint gasped, "Masaya dumped you?!"

"No, we were never really boyfriend and girlfriend anyway."

Lettuce asked with concern, "Are you sure you'll be okay? We're here for you."

Pudding voiced her opinion, "Yeah, we're here for ya, all da way!"

Zakuro, instead of telling Ichigo that she'd be there too, chose silence to ensure her of her intentions.

"Thanks but I'm fine, really I am. You don't have to worry so much," Ichigo gratefully stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home so my parents don't worry. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow. Bye."

Momomiya slowly sauntered home while thinking to herself. 'It's strange. I really AM fine. I'm not sad that Masaya wants to be with someone else at all. If this had happened a couple months ago, I'd be bawling my eyes out. But now… I can't even think of him as anything other than a simple friend. However, I can't stop thinking about Ryou… But why? Why am I all of a sudden so stuck on him? He's a jerk! …Well, he's not always a jerk… Sometimes he can be really sweet… And I know he really cares about me… Ugh!'

A drop of water that splashed down upon her nose interrupted her thoughts. She watched as more water descended from the clouds. 'Oh no! It's raining! I'll get soaked before I can reach my house! Oh wait… the rain isn't hitting me anymore… a barrier? No, an umbrella! I'm saved! But who-?' "Ryou?!" Ichigo cried.

"Jeez, Strawberry, are you trying to catch a cold?! Are you that stupid?!" the blonde scolded.

Ichigo was about to comment on his rude remark, but decided against it. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me…" she almost whispered, "Um… I really appreciate it…"

Ryou's eyes softened, not that Ichigo was able to see it, and he replied, "Don't mention it. It's no biggie… You're on your way home right? I suppose I could walk you the whole trip."

"Thank you. By the way, what were you doing out here anyhow?"

"Nothing much."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until they reached Ichigo's house, where she called, "Thanks for walking me home again. See you tomorrow!"

"You better be on time for once!" he teased.

"I'll try!"

She shut her door behind her, leaving Ryou to his own thoughts. He said to no one at all, "To be honest, I was out here looking for you, my little strawberry…"

**End Chapter**

Yes! Chapter 1, CHECK! Hope ya liked it! Review, onegaishimasu!


	2. Exit Masaya, Enter Ryou

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make chappie's as long as I can from now on! I've got Mint here to do the disclaimer!

Mint: Am I getting paid for this?

Me: Uh, no. Why?

Mint: Whaddoya know? Right now is my teatime. You'll have to do the disclaimer yourself. Too bad.

Me: Okay, okay! How's ten bucks? (holds out a ten)

Mint: (snatches the money) Deal! Okay! My dear friend here does NOT and will NEVER own Tokyo Mew Mew because she is not clever enough to come up with something so brilliant!

Me: Hey! How dare you insult me! Just for that, I'm not putting you in this chapter!

**Chapter Two- Exit Masaya, Enter Ryou**

Ichigo hopped down the school steps, determined to meet up with Masaya so that she could officially break off whatever relationship it was that they had. Upon finding him, she also noticed Acacia, the girl he seemed to fancy lately. Momomiya slowly marched up to them, causing Acacia to grab Masaya's arm.

She said without emotion, "Don't worry, Acacia Kouri. I'm not here to take Aoyama away from you. Actually, I came here to say he's all yours. See you around." She left before she got a reply, rushing off quickly to the café.

"Phew. Thank goodness THAT'S over with!" she sighed as she entered the Mew Mew Café.

"Oh my, oh me! Ichigo's actually EARLY! How unusual!" Mint piped.

She was right. Ichigo was early by ten minutes to be exact. Apparently, she walked even faster than she thought she did.

"Wow! I really am early! Ha! Now Ryou can't yell at me for being late!"

"Get to work, Strawberry!" a familiar voice mocked.

"What! I get here before I should be, and that's your greeting! Jerk!" she fumed as she walked into the kitchen. That's when she noticed Lettuce.

Lettuce congratulated, "Good job for arriving ahead of time, Ichigo. So, are you really okay about the whole Masaya thing?"

"Don't worry Lettuce. Truthfully, I just told Acacia that I don't mind her being with Aoyama. And to be completely honest, it makes me happy that he's with someone else."

"Glad to here that your happiness hasn't faltered," she replied. "By the way, did you know that Pie AND Tart are going to be working here from now on?"

"Really? When did this happen?"

The shy girl answered, "It appears that after Zakuro got Pie a job, Tart asked Ryou for one too. I wonder if Kish will start as well?"

Ichigo mumbled, "I hope not…"

"What was that, Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"Oh, it was nothing," Momomiya assured.

Later, Zakuro walked in with Pie. He wasn't too friendly with the customers, just like Zakuro, but anyone could tell that they were both happy. Every now and then they even smiled at each other in a sort of wordless communication. The couple only talked a few times, yet they completely understood each other.

Mint then asked Ichigo, "Hey, do you think Zakuro and Pie are dating?"

"I don't know… they might be."

"Wouldn't that be so totally cool?" Minted asked with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo accused, "And what about Tart and Pudding? There's DEFINITELY something going on with them! They are so cute together! Don't ya think?"

"Of course! Now, if only we could hook Lettuce up with someone!"

"What about you? Shouldn't you try getting a boyfriend?"

"No way! That would take too much of my time away! How could I possibly beautify myself fully if I had to spend time with some guy?"

Ichigo sighed. Mint could be so conceited sometimes. She lied, "Sorry, I forgot just how busy your schedule is. It's amazing that you even have time for work! How do you do it?" 'I can't believe I'm saying this. Now she'll have an even bigger head…'

"Practice, my dear. It takes a lot of practice," the blue haired girl instructed.

Meanwhile, Pudding was showing Tart how to twirl the dishes without making the food splatter.

She directed, "Now hold your arm straight and twirl!"

"Like this?"

"Yay! Tar-Tar is wonderful! He deserves a star!"

Tart mocked, "You can't give away stars! Their too big and hot!"

Giggling, Pudding put a sticker on his forehead, "Not a real star, silly! A sticker!"

"Oh. Why does it go on my head?"

"Because it makes Tar-Tar look cute!"

Tart blushed and ran off, but Pudding soon followed to play with him some more.

By the end of the day, Ichigo was wiped out.

'Other than Lettuce dropping a few plates, it was a pretty good day.' Everything was great, but somehow she felt that something was missing. Sure she was happy… demo, that didn't seem to be enough. 'What could it be?' she thought, 'What could possibly be wrong? Hm…'

She had been finishing up with some dishes in the kitchen after the others had all gone home. Finally done, she dried her hands and turned to leave. She was surprised to see Ryou leaning against the counter, staring blankly at her.

The redhead asked simply, "What's up, Ryou?" Then her heart began to race, but why she did not know.

"Just checking up on ya. You seem different today."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You still seem happy, just… different…" he breathed. "Your face is kinda flushed." He placed his forehead to hers and determined, "No fever…"

'What's he doing?' she wondered frantically, 'He's so close! And my heart's pounding in my chest, but why? This isn't like how I felt around Masaya… I wasn't this nervous around him at all… I feel like my heart may even explode!'

Without moving, they gazed into each other's eyes, as if searching for something that might have been overlooked before. Ichigo gawked at his intense blue pools of emotion, wondering if every feeling they held was directed towards her. Even that of love maybe?

As if to confirm her thoughts, Ryou tenderly rested his lips upon hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, and Ichigo soon found herself kissing back.

She was unsure of how long the position was kept, but she had no time to think when they parted for she was swept off of her feet and carried into an all too familiar room that belonged to Ryou. After a short talk and a couple more kisses, Ichigo drifted off to sleep in the blonde's strong arms.

When Ichigo came to, she was at home on the couch. Her mother squealed with excitement and practically tackled her daughter.

"Oh my, Ichigo! Who was that handsome young man? He was so sweet! I can't believe he brought you home all by himself! Doesn't he have any parents? I thought you were with Masaya! Are you feeling all right? Your face is kinda red!"

'What? He brought me home? He must've figured that my parents would be worried if I stayed out all night… He really is sweet! Hm… last night…' she began to recall her chat with Ryou held on the previous night.

**End Chapter**

Mint: I thought you weren't putting me in this chapter.

Me: Yeah well… I just sorta did. I guess you're off the hook. Anyway, plz R&R!


	3. Flashback and Surprise!

Hey, it's been awhile! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've experienced some technical difficulties. Now I've finally found time to write this chapter! It's not much, but I hope all you faithful reviewers like it! It's Lettuce's turn to do the disclaimer!

Lettuce: Um… well… A-Abby does n-n-not… own Tokyo Mew Mew! Oh, did I mess that up? I'm so sorry!

Me: Relax! You did a great job!

Lettuce: Really? Thank you!

**Chapter 3- Flashback and Surprise!**

Ichigo tuned out her mother's continuous questions in order to recall the events of the previous night.

Flashback

Ryou gently placed Momomiya on her feet in his room but did not let go of her. After a few moments, Ichigo gave him a perplexed look, causing him to pull her into his lap as he sat down on his bed. Then her expression changed to that of wondering what he was planning.

"Strawberry…" he cooed.

The excitement of hearing her nickname said like that caused the appearance of two oh so familiar cat ears atop the girl's head of red hair. She mewed softly and nuzzled his neck affectionately, savoring the moment.

Shirogane in turn ruffled her short locks and carefully stroked her fuzzy, black ears. When he heard a purring sound emit from her throat, he chuckled lightly and hugged her closer.

End Flashback

'Then… I fell asleep…?' Ichigo pondered, 'Yeah…'

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you listening to me?" her mom asked.

"…Oh my gosh! What time is it!" Ichigo cried.

Mrs. Momomiya answered, "Nine fifteen. Why?"

"Ahhh! I'm gonna be late! Ryou's going to kill me!"

With that, Ichigo rushed to shower and get ready for work. She raced down the street towards the café, praying that she'd make it on time. Sliding through the doors and skidding to a stop, she could hear Pudding clapping with Tart saying, "You just made it, Ichigo oneechan!"

Sighing in relief, Momomiya began working right away. Shortly thereafter, though, she noticed something… off. Where was Ryou? Ichigo spun around, looking for him. 'Let's see… there's Mint… Lettuce… Pudding… Tart… Zakuro… Pie… and Keiichiro's in the kitchen… but no Ryou… wonder where he is…' However, she soon dismissed the thought as she was given another order.

By the time the café closed, Ichigo had grown worried. 'I'll go check his room…' she thought while climbing the stairs. Locating the door to his room, she opened it to be greeted with a sight she thought she'd never see.

**End Chapter**

Me: Cliffy! Sorry for the shortness, but I had to update asap! And besides, I wanted to leave a cliff hanger!

Lettuce: What did Ichigo see?

Me: I can't tell ya 'til the next chapter! In the meantime, please R&R!


	4. Precious Moments

Waddaya know? I'm updating quicker this time! Well, I had to put this chapter up soon because I got so many reviews asking for more! Yay! People like my story! Pudding, disclaimer please.

Pudding: Abby doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Wanna see me do a trick?

Me: Maybe later, Pudding. Everyone wants to find out what happens in my ficcy.

**Chapter 4- Precious Moments**

Ichigo smiled broadly as she entered the room. She crept over to Ryou's bed and stared down at the sleeping figure that was curled into a ball atop the covers.

'Awww… how cute! He looks just like a kitten! I never knew he could be so adorable! Well… except when he's Alto…' she thought as she sat on the edge of his mattress, absentmindedly running her fingers through the older boy's hair.

Ryou slowly blinked his eyes open to see Ichigo gazing softly at him. He reached for her hand, lacing it with his.

"What's up?" he asked while yawning.

She answered, "I was looking for you, and here you are," she smiled, "All curled up like a cat."

"Well, I was infused with cat genes," the blonde replied sleepily.

"Yeah, I know, but it was too cute!"

Shirogane questioned, "You tired?"

"Oh yeah… it was a long day. Why do you ask?" she wondered aloud.

Ryou tugged her down beside him and hugged her to his chest saying, "G'night Strawberry…"

The said girl immediately blushed a deep red, and then noticed that Ryou seemed a lot bigger.

'Nyaa!' she thought, "I'm a cat again!"

The one who remained human laughed, "Got a bit TOO excited didn't you? You little hentai…"

"Hiss! I am not!" she swiped at him a couple times.

"Calm down. How am I supposed to change you back if you won't hold still?"

Neko Ichigo stopped long enough for Ryou to kiss her, resulting in a now human girl pinning him down unintentionally.

"You really are a hentai," he chuckled.

Then Ichigo noticed that his hands were resting upon her knees.

She fumed, "And you have the nerve to call me perverted! You're a total lecher! Keep your filthy paws to yourself!"

After that outburst, she stomped out of his room and down the stairs to the exit.

With a few confused blinks, Shirogane chased after his little kitten, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

By now, Ichigo was walking sluggishly, clutching her arms in the freezing air as the ice like wind struck her.

'Darn it! I c-can't believe I forgot my c-coat! I'm freezing!' She began to whine, "If it weren't for that jerk, I wouldn't be in this mess!" Frowning, she thought, 'That's not true… I'm the one that blew up at him… he was just joking…'

"Ichigo, wait up!"

"Huh?" She turned around to see none other than Ryou, throwing a jacket at her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she almost dropped it.

Ryou finally caught up and breathed, "Are you nuts? What were you thinking, coming out here in short sleeves?"

After successfully putting her arms in the article of clothing, Momomiya cried, "Thanks, Ryou! You're a lifesaver!"

"Eh? I thought you were mad at me."

She laughed, "Yeah well, it was over something dumb anyway."

Of course, Shirogane just had to say, "You mean you figured that out on your own? I'm impressed."

Ichigo shot back, "Hey! Quit being mean, or else!"

"Or else what?" he dared.

"Or else I… I… I won't let you kiss me anymore! Hmph!"

Ryou burst into a fit of laughter at her threat.

"What's so funny!" she demanded.

When his laughter subsided, he retorted, "You couldn't stop me, even if you wanted to!"

"Who said I didn't want to stop you? You're not that great a kisser anyhow!" she lied, "And I could so!"

"Are you willing to prove that?" he challenged.

"Of course I am!"

As the blonde grabbed her, she flailed playfully in a false attempt to keep him away. It didn't take long for Ryou to pry her hands away from her face and claim his prize.

"Cheater…" she grumbled as he released her, "It's not fair… you're a really good kisser!" she pretended to pout.

"Oh I am? But earlier you said…" he acted surprised.

Ichigo giggled, "I know, but I was lying."

"Uh…hey, am I taking you home or what?"

Momomiya thought for a moment, and then stated, "I have to get home! It's late already!"

They quickly started for Ichigo's house.

**End Chapter**

Pudding: Now can I do my trick?

Me: Go ahead.

Pudding: All right! Aren't I amazing? I can juggle and twirl a plate on my head at the same time!

Me: Well, that's it for this chapter! R&R to tell me what you think!


	5. Why is That?

How are all my reviewers doing? I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but trying to get on the computer at my house is like murder! Well, I've finally found time to write this, so here goes! Today, Zakuro will do the disclaimer!

Zakuro: I would never allow such an inexperienced writer to own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: Hey! I may not have been writing for that long, but don't you think that's a little harsh?

(Zakuro didn't hear me because she left)

Me: You're so cruel!

**Chapter 5- Why is That?**

Ichigo began to stir in her bed. Feeling a cold breeze, she reached for the window blindly in hopes of shutting it, but stopped when she noticed something clinging to her stomach. Momomiya lethargically opened her eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the morning sunlight. Finally able to focus, her eyes widened, and she let out a short scream as she fell off her bed, pulling the sleeping figure down with her.

"Ouch…" he mumbled, "what was that for?"

"Ryou! Get offa me!"

Ignoring her Ryou snuggled closer and buried his face in her soft neck.

Ichigo blushed and thought, 'I'm gonna turn into a cat!'

Knowing very well what would happen, the sleepy blonde gave her a small lick. Picking up the now feline girl, he lightly kissed her and watched as she became human again.

"Shirogane Ryou! What were you thinking, coming in through my window!"

He smiled innocently, "Should I use the front door next time?"

She yelled angrily, "Next time? I never said you could sneak into my room at night! What makes you think there'll be a next time!"

"Teasing you is fun," Ryou commented, "And how else am I supposed to snuggle my little Strawberry while she sleeps?"

By now, Shirogane was sporting an irresistibly seductive expression on his face, which caused a crimson colored blush to appear on Ichigo's cheeks. She turned away, determined not to fall into his game. But she know she'd lose when he hugged her from behind, his right arm encircling her waist while the other rested on her shoulders.

"Ryou… you are so lucky that my parents aren't home on Sunday mornings."

"They're not home? So that means we're alone… in your room" he taunted, "Hey… you're a cat again. You have such a dirty mind, Strawberry."

She hissed, "You are so dead!"

Chomp! In her frenzy, Ichigo actually bit him, something she had no intention of really doing.

"Meow! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Oh no! You're bleeding!" she cried.

Neko Ichigo hastily reached up to kiss the older boy and transformed back into a human girl yet again. She frantically grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs to get the first aid kit. Pushing him down on the couch, she opened the medical box to find the items needed to clean the cut.

"Relax, it's no big deal! Really! Unless of course you gave me rabies…"

At that she glared at him for a moment but quickly went back to the task at hand.

She cautioned, "This spray will sting a bit, but it'll keep the injury clean."

He laughed, "Injury? Ichigo, it's just a little bite! Ow! What was that for!"

"I warned that it would sting. Now let me finish…done!" the redhead smiled triumphantly, "Now you're good to go!"

Anew voice piped in, "Go? Won't you spend the day here? Or better yet, forever?"

Ichigo's gaze shot in the direction that the question came from.

"Mom!" she shrieked, "When did you get back!"

Mrs. Momomiya walked up to the teens and winked, saying, "Just in time to see your adorable display of affection! Oh, you're the boy who brought my daughter home that night! I never got to thank you! Ichigo, he's so handsome!"

She and Ryou both sweat dropped at her mother's excitement.

"Uh… thanks?" Shirogane hesitantly said.

"Oh, look at you blush! Ichigo, can we keep him? Please!"

Then the blonde got an idea and pretended to beg, "Yeah, Strawberry, can I stay?"

"Not you too, Ryou!"

Ichigo's mother asked, "Ryou? So that's your name? It's perfect! And you gave Ichigo a pet name! How sweet!"

Shirogane devilishly whispered to Ichigo, "She's more fun than you are."

"If I have to kick you out, I will…" Ichigo muttered.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo and Ryou were walking in the park at sunset, the brisk winter air nipping at their faces.

"Phew, I thought my mom would never let us leave." Momomiya sighed.

Staring ahead, she half-expected her boss to add to her statement. When she didn't hear him speak, the cat girl turned to glance at him. The far off look that was etched into his face startled her.

"Ryou?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

She marched in front of him, blocking his path. When he finally came back to reality, she pointed out, "It's not like you to be as spacey as me. What's up?"

He stared back at her for a few moments, and pondered aloud, "There's no need for you to fight anymore… why are your cat genes still active?"

**End Chapter**

Cliffy! Well sort of. While I was typing this, I was thinking about how many more chapters there will be… and I think there's only gonna be two more. But I promise to make them really good, so please don't be upset! And please continue to review!


	6. Petty Argument

OMG! I've been lazy for way too long! It's already been over a month since my last update! Sorry, guys! Okay, this chapter is short, but it's all I have for now. Disclaimer please!

Tart: This old lady doesn't on Tokyo Mew Mew!

Me: I'm not old! I'm like sixteen!

Tart: Old! Old!

Me: Am not! … Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 6- Petty Argument**

'My powers…? Why… are they still active? Hmmm…'

Ichigo was thinking to herself while lying on her bed, clad in her pink pajamas. Being extremely tired, but unable to sleep, she found herself just wondering about Ryou's question. It obviously bothered her too, mostly because she couldn't answer it. According to her, he was supposed to be the one who knew everything about her cat genes. After all, it was his fault she even acquired the ability to transform.

Sitting up, she attempted to clear her thoughts. Shaking her head furiously, she pondered, 'But why? Why would my cat genes still be active if I don't have to fight anymore? Why…'

* * *

Stepping into the café, Ichigo peered around to see if Shirogane was around. She was unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to see him at the time, for she was too tired to figure that out… but surely speaking with him about the cat genes would be better than avoiding him?

'Nope, he must be in his room or the lab… Maybe I can talk to him later…' she wondered hopefully.

"Who might you be looking for, Ichigo?" Mint teased.

Zakuro spoke slowly, in her usual uncaring way, "Your koibito is busy in the lab at the moment. You'll have to visit him after work."

Pie walked up beside Zakuro, staring knowingly at Momomiya, and added, "There is something you wish to tell him, but you do not yet know what it is. You will know soon though…"

Mint interrupted, "Wait a sec! Ichigo doesn't have a boyfriend! What are you- You don't mean Ryou! No way!"

"Ichigo, you and Ryou are together?" Lettuce quietly asked.

The redhead defended, "Yeah right! As if I would get involved with a jerk like him!

"Do you really think so little of me, Strawberry?" a voice questioned mockingly.

"Ryou!" Ichigo cried, "How long have you been standing there!"

"Long enough to know that you're slacking off. Get to work!"

Annoyed, Ichigo spat, "Who could ever like such a rude, crude, jerk!"

"Whatever you say, Ichigo!" he snapped as he stomped away angrily.

The said girl was stunned, and it showed when she asked, "Did… did he just call me Ichigo?"

She said her name as if it were a foreign word. Truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time he used her real name when speaking of her.

"Uh-oh," Mint laughed, "When he starts using your name, you KNOW he's mad! Tough luck for you!"

"Um… Momomiya, I think that really upset him…" Lettuce shyly pointed out.

Zakuro calmly glared, "Arguing isn't going to help your current situation. If you want to be happy, you'd better apologize."

Her alien counterpart interjected, "Failure to do so will result in everyone's unhappiness…"

Mint objected, "Well I don't care what you do, provided that it does not interfere wit my schedule"

"Gee, thanks, Mint. You're so supportive…" Ichigo muttered. 'Why should I apologize? He started it...'

* * *

Later, when she was sure that no one was watching, Ichigo darted up the stairs to Ryou's room. She knocked twice, calling, "Ryou?"

Silence. Momomiya sighed, disappointedly. 'Well, he has a right to be mad… I did say some things that were uncalled for…Ugh! Fine, I'll apologize!'

Feeling more confident, she spoke again, "Ryou? I… I'm sorry… about what I said earlier… about you being a jerk…" She sighed, hoping he would believe her. 'Wow... I actually feel better now that I've said it!'

The door suddenly flung open, and strong arms yanked Ichigo into the room and replaced the door to its previous position.

"Eep!" she squealed, "Ryou, what are you doing? You scared the life out of me! And I bet my ears… Wait, aren't you still mad at me?"

Laughing he explained, "I wasn't really angry. Besides, I can't hold a grudge against my Strawberry."

Relieved, Ichigo began to relax, happy that she didn't have to worry about him being upset with her.

Then Ryou taunted, "Who else would I hold like this?"

Ichigo suddenly noticed that his arms were indeed wrapped around her torso. Blushing, she started, "R-Ryou…!"

Shirogane, deciding that she wasn't going to say anything else, cupped her chiin in his hand and kissed her.

**End Chapter**

So? How was it? I am sorry to say that this story is almost over… but I promise that the last chapter will be great! Please review!

Tart: I still think you're old!

Me: Pudding, will you take Tart elsewhere?

Pudding: C'mon, Tart! I've got a trick to show you!

Me: Finally, he'll leave me alone!

Tart: Old!

Me: Agh!


	7. My Strawberry

Hello to all my reviewers! Please don't be upset… but this is the last chapter of "You're My Strawberry". Sorry, but I wanted a fixed, sensible ending that I knew I could pull off. Well, I hope this ending will be good enough! It's Pie's turn to say the disclaimer!

Pie: There is a zero percent chance of her ever owning Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: You're almost as mean as Zakuro!

Pie: Zakuro is zero percent 'mean' as you say. She is simply 100 percent straight forward.

Me: Cut it out with the percents, so I can write the darn chapter!

Pie: You get angered 50 percent quicker than most individuals…

Me: Why you… yipes! I better get started.

**Chapter 7- My Strawberry**

'Every time I'm with Ryou, I turn into a cat… Why…? Why does it still happen…?'

Ichigo walked down the lonely street as the cold air nipped at her pink cheeks. She sighed, "It happened last night too… Well… at least he wasn't angry with me…"

It was late. Originally, she had been walking home after work, but her feet led her instead to the park. She sat down on a swing, hoping to come to a conclusion. She stayed like that for a while, and didn't even notice when someone she knew walked right up to her.

"Ichigo! What are you doing out here!"

Momomiya blinked and stared up at the tall person.

"Ryou?" she asked, as if she barely recognized him.

The blonde shouted, "Ichigo, I just got a call at the café from your parents! They asked me why you weren't home yet! When I had to say that you'd left a while ago, do you know how worried they got!"

He pulled her up from the swing and into his arms yelling, "Do you have any idea how worried **I** was!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou… I just… just… oh, what good is an excuse anyway?" she said emotionlessly as Shirogane released her.

"Ichigo, are… are you all right?" he asked, concern written on his face.

Turning to smile at him, the cat girl reassured, "Yeah, I'm fine! I've just been thinking about stuff. That's all."

Ryou was about to disagree, but her bright smile forced him to accept her answer. He kissed her softly in understanding, and when two cat ears appeared on her head, he laughed a little.

Ichigo giggled in return, momentarily believing that the cat genes weren't SO bad to have, even though she no longer needed them.

"Thanks for worrying. I appreciate it. Will you walk me home?"

"No way," Ryou said.

"What!" Ichigo yelped.

He chuckled, "You're so fun to tease. C'mon, I'm walking you home."

Momomiya grumbled, "You are SO MEAN! Always teasing…"

Ryou grabbed her chin and replied, "You know you love it."

"Ryou, do you **want** me to turn into a cat again?" she asked accusingly.

"Maybe… Why? What's wrong with that?"

She mumbled while walking away, "Nothing…"

"Hold it," he ordered, grabbing her arm. "It really does bother you, doesn't it? That you still turn into a cat when you get excited?"

"I have to get home, Ryou…" she said, attempting to change the subject.

Ryou refused to give up, so he persisted, "Does it really bother you? Yes or no."

Turning to face him, she screamed, "Of course it does! I can never be a normal girl like **THIS**!"

Clearly annoyed, he retorted, "So **that's** what this is all about? Being normal? Don't you think being normal is overrated! I'm not normal, but you don't hear **me** complaining!"

"That's different!" Ichigo justified, "**YOU** can **CHOOSE** whether or not to become a cat! I can't! Because my transformation happens when I'm surprised or excited, I always have to worry about people seeing it! I **HATE** IT!"

Shirogane almost commented rudely out of anger, but he stopped to look in Ichigo's eyes for a moment. In them he saw a side of her that he'd never seen before. Uncertainty, helplessness, but most of all… was fear mixed in with them? Was she really afraid of being stuck with cat genes for the rest of her life?

His expression softened considerably, and he hugged Ichigo tightly.

"It'll be okay… we'll get through this…"

"Ryou…?" she squeaked.

The older teen pulled away just enough to place his hands on either side of the red head's face to lock his eyes on hers.

"Ryou, wh-what are you…!" she trailed off, staring into his deep blue orbs.

"Ichigo… I love you."

Dark pink pools widened, and Momomiya had to stifle a gasp. Sure they had sort of been an item for a while, but Ichigo hadn't ever expected him to ever really open up to her, and in such a way. Ryou was, after all, a very reserved person, especially when it came to how he felt.

He clutched her to his chest again and repeated, "Do you hear me, Ichigo? I LOVE YOU!"

Finally finding her voice, Ichigo asked, "R-really...?"

Ryou rested his head atop hers replying, "Only you… no one else…"

Tears of happiness streamed down Ichigo's face as she exclaimed, "I love you, too!"

* * *

Ichigo walked through the café doors with a broad smile on her face. Not even the lecture her parents gave her for getting home late had lowered her spirits. 

'But it **was** really long…' she sighed inwardly.

Then a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eep!" she squealed, jumping in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ichigo!" Lettuce apologized sincerely.

"I-it's okay… what is it?"

Mint, who was watching, almost did a double take. She questioned in bewilderment, "Wait a sec! Ichigo! Your ears didn't pop out!"

"Huh?"

Reaching up, Ichigo felt the top of her head. Amazed, she declared, "You're right! I can't believe it! I don't have cat ears anymore! They're gone!"

Ichigo began announcing the good news to her other friends.

Standing in a corner so no one could see, Ryou was smiling for Ichigo, but it was a sad smile. Noiselessly, he slipped out of the café, in hopes that he would not be noticed.

Realizing someone was missing, Ichigo asked, "Ryou? Where's Ryou? Did… did he leave?"

Ignoring everyone's answers, she ran out of the café in search of the one she loved more than anyone.

'But… why would he just leave like that…?' she pondered.

Momomiya eventually came to the bridge at the park, where she noticed a lone person leaning on the rail.

"Ryou!" she called loudly to receive his attention as she raced toward him, "Why'd you leave in such a hurry?"

"Needed to think…" he breathed.

Ichigo wondered, "Well, did you here? I didn't turn into a cat when Lettuce scared me earlier. I guess that means that my cat genes are gone."

"Yeah, I know…"

She questioned, "Um… Ryou, is something wrong? You seem kind of down…"

Ryou lifted his head up, "Do you really wanna know…?"

"Well, yeah…" she answered.

He sighed, "Honestly… I was hoping that you'd have those genes… forever…"

"What? But, Ryou, you know that I-"

"I'm not finished. The reason I wanted it was so that you and I would have that one thing in common… I know it's selfish to feel this way, but I can't help it…I left because you just looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that..." he explained.

Ichigo immediately saddened and said, "Oh… Ryou…"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared where Ichigo was standing. When it cleared…

"Meow!" she exclaimed, "I thought I wasn't a cat anymore!"

Ryou picked up Neko Ichigo and proclaimed, "Ichigo! You're a cat!"

"But how? Just because I thought that it would be okay to be a cat because you are one too? That doesn't make sen-!"

"Actually, Ichigo, it does make sense! Just now, you wanted to be a cat because I'm one too! Now you can **choose** whether to become a cat or not! Like me! This is great! Try changing back."

"O-okay… hmmm…It's not working!" she cried.

Shirogane chuckled, "But you still can't change back on your own. You're so codependent…"

He gave her a light peck on the lips, and soon Ichigo was human again.

She beamed, "At least now I can control when I transform! And we will always have that ability in common!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

Awww! I managed to keep Ichigo a kitty! Yay! And she still has to be kissed to become human again! Heehee! Well, that's it! Thanks again to ALL of my reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you! 


End file.
